Six 6 Six
by Nuitari Aquarius
Summary: Traduction de la fiction éponyme de Icy Frost.


**Six-6-Six**

C'est étrange à quel point une chose absurde et triviale peut avoir un rôle aussi important dans la vie de quelqu'un. Le chiffre six par exemple. Pour Link, c'était un chiffre très important. C'était l'exact nombre de mois comptés depuis qu'il a vaincu Ganondorf. Le nombre de mois comptés depuis qu'il avait tué sa propre ombre ; cette copie à vous donner des frissons qui avait revendiqué être Link elle-même. Dark Link.

"Merci encore Malon, je ne sais pas ce que je ferai sans toi." dit Link, donnant à son amie aux cheveux roux la plus brève des embrassades possibles tandis qu'ils se trouvaient dans la chambre d'amis du le Ranch de Malon.

"Pas de problème, Link. Je ne voudrai pas que le Héros du Temps attrape un coup de froid dehors dans la Plaine d'Hyrule. Ca pleut des cocottes par ici, tu sais."

Link frissonna, n'ayant pas été appelé Héros du Temps depuis un certain temps.

"S'il te plaît ne m'appelle pas comme ça Malon, je t'en prie." dit-il Link, l'abattement palpable dans sa voix légère, mais cependant voilée. Même dans la lumière presque absente, on pouvait voir à quel point le Héros avait changé. Ses yeux autrefois d'un bleu profond s'étaient obscurcis, l'ardente étincelle en eux affaiblie. Sa tunique vert feuille pendue presque lâchement sur son corps, quoique sa poitrine et ses bras musclés étaient toujours clairement visibles au-dessous.

Le sourire sur le visage de Malon disparut immédiatement. "Mais c'est un titre que tu as gagné, Link, tu le mérites." répondit-elle, appuyée contre l'encadrement de la porte alors que Link était assis sur le lit petit mais confortable. Il soupira, le visage grave.

"Je sais. C'est juste un titre qui ne me convient plus." dit-il. Malon était silencieuse.

"Link ?" demanda-t-elle après quelques instants, la sollicitude inscrite sur son visage d'ordinaire radieux.

"Oui ?" répondit Link, s'orientant vers elle.

"Est-Est-ce que tu vas bien ? Je veux dire, tu est horriblement déprimé ces derniers temps. Et je n'arrive pas à me souvenir de la dernière fois où nous avons ri ensemble. Je m'inquiète pour toi." expliqua Malon, hésitant sur ses mots.

Link baissa les yeux vers le sol.

"Je suis désolé de t'inquiéter, Malon, mais s'il te plaît, ne te fais pas de soucis pour moi. Je vais bien, vraiment. J'ai juste eu beaucoup de temps pour penser à diverses choses depuis que j'ai vaincu Ganondorf. C'est tout." dit-il avec un léger haussement d'épaules pour tenter vaille que vaille de paraître nonchalant.

"Bon il-euh, Link, si tu veux parler ou quoique ce soit, je suis là pour toi." dit doucement Malon avant de sortir et de fermer la porte. Link crut entendre un sanglotement étouffé de l'autre côté de la porte. Il inspira profondément et souffla doucement.

'Je suis désolé Malon, mais même moi je n'arrive pas à comprendre ce qui m'arrive. On dirait que quelque chose me dévore le coeur, comme quelque chose qui manquerait... quelque chose qu'aucune femme ni aucun homme ne peut remplacer. Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe.' pensait-il, exaspéré. Il éteignit la lampe posée sur la table de nuit à côté du lit, plongeant la pièce dans les ténèbres excepté l'occasionnel et brillant éclat qui illuminait brièvement la chambre.

Link était étendu raide sur le lit, espérant que le sommeil s'emparerait de son esprit occupé. Il regarda fixement l'obscurité pendant un temps, apparemment hors du cours du temps. Il n'était pas sûr du temps passé depuis sa discussion avec sa Malon. Soudain, un souffle chaud dériva au travers du visage de Link, comme si quelqu'un avait expiré sur lui. Ca n'avait pas d'odeur et envoya des frissons remonter en tournoyant autour de son échine. Link se redressa rapidement, cherchant à tâtons la lampe de chevet. Il la trouva peu de temps après et activa l'interrupteur. Rien ne se produisit.

"Merde !" songea-t-il, regardant vainement tout autour de lui la pièce d'une noirceur de poix pour fouiller. 'Le pouvoir doit s'être épuisé, mais je ne devrais pas déranger Malon pour quelque d'aussi insignifiant...' Il mordit sa lèvre inférieure alors qu'il luttait avec lui-même pour trouver une solution à la situation actuelle. Soupirant silencieusement, Link se reposa contre l'oreiller, écartant la respiration ressentie comme un fruit de son imagination.

Quinze minutes passèrent sans aucune autre rupture. Vingt. Link était à la fontière de l'inconscience quand un autre effrayant événement se produisit.

"Link." susurra une voix soufflée qui sonnait un peu trop comme la sienne. Le coeur de Link manqua s'arrêter. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent, toutes ses pensées de sommeil rapidement oubliées.

"Qui est là ?" demanda-t-il en se levant. Aucune réponse. Un trait de platine perça le ciel, illuminant la pièce l'espace d'un instant. Deux yeux écarlates étrécis furent révélés à moins de quelque centimètres de son visage. Link bondit en arrière sur le lit, frappant sa tête douloureusement contre le mur derrière lui. Il eut un silence pendant quelques moments alors que le jeune homme retenait son souffle.

"Montre-toi !" essaya-t-il faiblement, sachant qu'il n'obtiendrait pas de réponse. Décidant que ce à quoi il avait assisté n'était pas un effet de son imagination, Link se remit debout avec hâte et tenta de saisir son épée et son bouclier posés dans le coin près de la porte. Il avait fait la moitié du trajet quand il percuta un objet inconnu obscurcissant son chemin. Il recula de quelques pas avant reprendre l'équilibre. Tremblant, il éleva sa main gauche devant lui et fit apparaître une version plus petite du Feu de Din. Il souhaita qu'il n'avait pas fait. Même avec la lumière terne, Link pouvait dire qui répondit à son regard. Une exact réplique de lui-même - mis à part pour les yeux écarlates et l'attirail sombre - l'observait avec amusement.

"Par les déesses," dit Link, secouant lentement la tête. "N-non. Tu es mort. Je t'ai tué tu n'es pas là ! Je dois être en train de dormir."

"Ah, mais Link, je suis ici et vivant... pour la plus grande partie." répondit Dark Link à sa lumineuse moitié déconcertée et d'une certaine manière désorientée.

"Mais pourquoi es-tu ici ? J'ai vaincu Ganon. Tu es libre !" dit l'Hylien, la panique gravée sur son visage décharné.

"Parce que, héros, toi et moi avons quelques affaires non résolues. Je sais que tu le sens aussi." répondit Dark Link, s'approchant du guerrier. Les yeux assombris de celui-ci s'ouvrirent plus grands tandis qu'il titubait en arrière vers la fenêtre, son Feu de Din se dissipant.

"Quoi ?" interrogea-t-il, espérant qu'un autre éclair de lumière apparaîtrait, voyant que son sortilège refusait de fonctionner.

"Tu sais ce que je veux dire, Link," soupira l'Ombre, "Ne prétends pas que tu ne le sens pas : ce vide absolu en toi. Ce besoin s'approfondissant dans ton coeur que, toi, toi-même ne peux pas combler."

'Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça ?' pensa Link alors qu'il essayait de percevoir la présence quasi-fantomatique de l'Ombre dans la pièce sombre.

"Tu as besoin de moi autant que j'ai besoin de toi, Link. Tu le sais." Dark Link semblait en colère à présent, sa voix provenant de quelque part près du lit de l'autre côté de la pièce.

"N-non... Ce n'est pas vrai..." bégaya doucement Link, secouant sa tête d'un côté à l'autre.

Dark Link gronda légèrement, mais dit simplement, "Accorde-toi une faveur et arrête de combattre cet instinct. Je ne suis que les ténèbres que tu désires..." Il glissa ses bras autour du cou de Link, l'attirant plus près de lui.

Link tressaillit, mais constata que le toucher de l'Ombre n'était pas aussi révoltant qu'il l'avait imaginé. Dark Link découvrit un sourire carnassier, satisfait que le jeune homme ne l'avait pas repoussé alors qu'il commençait à poser des baisers papillonnant sur son visage. Link retint son souffle, serrant ses yeux bleu ciel fermés, se demandant si cette rencontre était juste une invention de son esprit solitaire privé de sommeil.

"Bien, Link." ronronna Dark Link, s'arrêtant au coin des lèvres de l'Hylien. Avec une certaine sauvagerie, il revendiquait les lèvres de Link comme lui appartenant. C'était un baiser exigeant, presque haïssable. Les yeux de Link s'ouvrirent brutalement, s'élargisant dans l'obscurité.

"Non !" cria-t-il, comme s'il était assourdi. Il commença à repousser les épaules et la poitrine de l'Ombre, exigeant sa libération. En un instant, Link parvint à sa décision finale. Il ne se rendrait pas à sa propre copie. L'Ombre n'était pas intéressée par Link, mais plutôt parce qu'il pourrait donner. Elle était avare et égoïste, et ce n'était pas le genre de personne pour laquelle Link était prêt à livrer tout ce que pour quoi il avait vécu. Après sa lutte, Link réalisa quelque chose. L'Ombre n'était plus là.

"Quoi ?" demanda Link à haute voix, ses yeux cherchant tout autour de la chambre d'ami. Il était seul.

La pièce s'illumina soudainement tandis que la lampe se faisait connaître.

"M-mais ça n'a aucun sens..." murmura-t-il, protégeant ses yeux de la blessante lumière artificielle. Il se retourna et regarda par la fenêtre le ciel toujours grisonnant. "Ou peut-être que si."

'Les Déesses veillent toujours sur moi,' songea Link, abaissant légèrement sa tête. 'Merci Din, Nayru, et Farore. Je vois maintenant.'

Link entendit la porte grincer en s'ouvrant alors que Malon faisait une entrée hésitante.

"Euh, Link, est-ce que tu vas bien ? J'ai pensé que j'avais entendu crier." dit-elle, d'une certaine façon calmement.

Link adressa un doux sourire au ciel et répondit, "Je vais bien maintenant."


End file.
